


Blooming

by SquidSoup



Category: Persona 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidSoup/pseuds/SquidSoup
Summary: Apollo and Chronos dance until the flowers bloom again (and dance even when they're blooming.)





	

The high pitched sound of the television blared on and on. Jun’s head hurt from it and from the bright screen against the dark room, but he couldn’t see the remote to turn it off anywhere. He thought of waking Tatsuya up, but could only manage to weakly tug on his sleeve; his senses were overflowed. He closed his eyes and buried his face on his knees, wishing at least the noise would stop.

Sometime later it finally stopped, and he looked up to see the tv off and a small table lamp on. Maki waved at him from the small kitchen, holding an empty mug. Verdandi asked if they needed anything, Chronos politely declined, and after filling her mug with coffee she returned to her room, table lamp still on.

It was easier to breathe now, but Jun’s entire body still hurt. He turned his head to Tatsuya, asleep by his side, and thought he was beautiful. He thought of resting his head on him and go to sleep, but a different kind of pain struck his heart. “You’ll annoy him” he thought, and put his face on his knees again, despite Chronos’ reassurances.

* * *

It was a cold December morning, and they had just wandered there without saying anything. Jun silently planned to, and Tatsuya followed him, somehow understanding.

Mount Iwato had never changed in the ten years that passed since they first met. They hadn’t entered it since everyone fount out their shared past, but now the two of them were inside its caves, holding hands in the comforting darkness.

The toy box that hid the Black Condor mask for a decade was unsurprisingly empty. Months ago, Jun had returned and recovered it, only for it to become his Joker mask, a distortion of his feelings and dreams. Unlike those, the mask was lost forever, shattering and disappearing when he became Jun Kurosu again. Everyone else’s had turned into their ultimate Personas, masks of beauty and love, in opposition to Joker’s lies and hatred. And while he hated himself for it, he thought it was the right thing.

Tatsuya gently pulled Jun closer, as if saying “I don’t care, I still want you around.” They stood in silence, the blue shining of the crystals reflected on them. But even then, Jun’s thoughts lead him into “I shouldn’t be here right now, I can’t truly atone without dying.”

“Chronos, my dear, what is it that you seek? Neither my alter ego nor I shall leave your side now; you should know that better than anyone. Have you or your other self forgotten our embrace?”

The alluded Persona said nothing, his mechanical hand reached out to the other. However he changed his mind and reached to Tatsuya’s face instead, caressing it, then he approached Apollo again.

“I know very well of your affections, for we feel nothing but the same. Alas... It is not a simple task for flowers to bloom after the soil has been barren. With time and love they will, though...”

The clock ticked as Apollo wrapped him in an embrace similar to the one their alter egos shared. Jun felt his legs weaken and sighed. Tatsuya kneeled down with him without faltering on holding him. The ground was cold even with their thick clothes, and so would be the air if Apollo’s flame didn’t warm it. Tatsuya carefully kissed Jun’s tears, hoping that having his back to the brightest crystals would hide his own (it didn’t, and they both knew that.)

Apollo held Chronos’ hand with gentle motions and admired him with the reflections shining on his wings and glass. Their masks touched slightly. With an expert agility he then swirled them around once.

“Now, love, if the soil has been barren, we shall dance on it until the rains, the sun and the earth join all together for flowers to graciously bloom once again and purify the air. And once they wither, we shall repeat our dance until all stops existing.”

Jun planted a short kiss on Tatsuya’s lips and wiped away his tears. Chronos’ voice softened and fluttered wings, following Apollo’s joyful yet calm dance.

“And even when the flowers are blooming still, we shall still dance with them, and dance with the rain and the earth as well, until all of existence ends.”

* * *

 

“I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you.” Jun said, already having lost count of all the times he said it before “But please... Let me be with you, just for a little longer.”

Tatsuya closed Jun’s wristwatch hand on his lighter and his own, effectively holding hands with it in between.

“If you ever stop loving me, I’ll understand. But there’s nothing that I want more than you here with me.” He paused and gathered courage to overcome his shyness. ”I love you.”

Jun smiled bitterly and held Tatsuya’s hand and lighter tighter. It would take years of this before he could be at peace with himself; that is if he even lived that long; but there was one thing he felt stronger than anything else that ate away at him, and he hoped to be strong enough to hold onto it.

“I love you too, Tatsuya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just..... .Personas being Gay.... Just Take This ok......


End file.
